La maldición
by Solin Staly
Summary: Cuando el pequeño Blaise de tan sólo 8 años le preguntó a su madre la razón por la cual tantas desgracias les acaecían, ella respondió: -es una maldición, Hijo.- y desde entonces, el niño nunca pudo olvidarlo. dedicado a Sayo Río


**Aviso: este fan fic está publicado también en súperforum de fan fics, bajo el seudónimo Kikyou and Suikotsu. **

**Dedicado a Sayo Río. Ya, sé que lo hice hace tiempo, pero como me preguntaste qué opinaba sobre este extraño personaje, aquí está. Como es antiguo, está tal y como escribía en ese entonces u-u **

**argo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter en este documento son propiedad de JK Rowling y Bloomsbury, Scholastic /. Ninguna infracción de derechos de autor que se pretende. **

A **Blaise**le gustaba aquella casa en la que estaba viviendo temporalmente, era grande y lujosa, sinónimo de la honra que su madre solía decir que tendrían algún día. Siempre había cosas que explorar, en cada rincón; con todo no se hacía ilusiones de permanecer allí jugando a ser pirata o mortífago, sabía que tendría que marcharse, más temprano que tarde.

A pesar de que era un muchacho de tan solo 8 años, algo inocente, callado y un poco retraído había aprendido mucho de los sufrimientos de la vida, de llanto, de lágrimas y sangre. Es por eso que trataba de no encariñarse mucho con las cosas, porque siempre era lo mismo.

de una forma misteriosa las perdía.

Al igual que su madre, era un misterio que no se le desprendía, encerrándolo y haciendo a su cerebro dar mil vueltas. Todo lo que tenía terminaba en el suelo, inútil e inservible. Así pasaba con la gran mayoría de sus juguetes, con su ropa, con algunos de sus amigos. A veces se consolaba pensando que no era el único, porque a su progenitora le pasaba igual. Él pudo comprobarlo con todos los amigos que tuvo ella. Todos guapos, todos ricos y a todos los amó pero… ¿Qué pasó?. A todos les esperaba un destino muy parecido. Al otro día no despertaban.

El muchacho se preguntaba por qué ¿qué pasaba con él y su mami? ¿Qué tenían que siempre destrozaban todo lo que llegaba a sus manos?. Pero no encontraba respuesta posible, porque nunca pudieron explicarle, pero él tampoco se desgastaba en preguntar algo tonto e insignificante. No, **Blaise**no hacía preguntas. El pequeño Zabini solo iba a jugar por allí, exploraba, y se alejaba lo más posible de mamá y su papi de turno. Al chico lo alimentaban los elfos domésticos, tenía prohibido acercarse al dormitorio matrimonial. Prohibido molestar a mamá mientras se daba un masaje. Prohibido preguntarle algo a mamá, para eso estaban los elfos y criados. Y sobre todo, estrictamente prohibido encariñarse con los amigos de mamá, cuyas desapariciones y muertes misteriosas eran más frecuentes.

Algunos, como el hombre dueño de la casa en que el chico se encontraba ahora se notaba, que deseaba caerle en gracia al pequeño. Tal vez era lástima lo que los hacía acercarse al chiquillo bastardo de su nueva esposa. Cuando el morenito caía en cuenta de aquello, sonreía con diversión y un poco de compasión por los pobres desdichados. Porque a diferencia de los "amigos" de mami, **Blaise**sí que tenía razones para sentir pena por ellos.

Porque tal vez, al otro día estarían rígidos y fríos. Puede que quizá, como tantos otros, ya no volverían a respirar.

El muchacho sacude la cabeza ligeramente molesto, tratando de despejar sus oídos de los gritos de su madre. ¿había hecho algo malo?. Tal vez, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo; solamente fue con sus cortos pasitos de Niño pequeño al estudio de tío Edgard, y mami se puso como una fiera y lo sacó de una oreja, diciendo

-No... te... acerques a él, **Blaise**.

Su voz sonaba por primera vez sobreprotectora, el muchacho pudo notar ese miedo en la voz de su madre cuando estuvo a punto de recibir del tío Edgard un poco del jugo que ella había hecho para él. Vio sus ojos preocupados, fue testigo de la palidez extrema que por un segundo se adueñó de la cara de la mujer… y se preguntó qué pasaba. ¿Qué tenía ese inocente baso de zumo que mami no le permitía tomarlo?. ¿Por qué se gritaban ahora?. ¡con lo bien que estaban hace algunas semanas, cuando entraron a la iglesia vestidos de trajes hermosos!.

Volvía a ser lo mismo, la mujer tomaba la mano inerte del tío Edgard mientras sollozaba. **Blaise** también lloró, era un lamento verdadero. Ese hombre lo había divertido mucho, y ahora se despediría de los elfos domésticos que tan bien se habían comportado con él en esas largas semanas de encierro en aquella mansión fastuosa de pisos inmaculados, tesoros ocultos, bibliotecas gigantes y pasos que hacían eco cuando uno andaba, dando la impresión de que hubieran espíritus asechando.

Cuando su madre se descuidó del pequeño, este tomó un periódico que reposaba sobre la mesita, por supuesto, **Blaise**sabe leer.

"Muerte misteriosa"

Sí, así rezaba el título, y eso había pasado en realidad. nadie se explicaba qué pasaba, ni mucho menos podían explicarle a **Blaise**por qué los tíos que se acercaban a mamá con ramos de flores y sonrisas encantadoras, los que la acompañaban hasta un altar cubierto de rosas y otras plantas siempre terminaban muertos; pero cuando fuese grande, quizá tal vez lo entendería. Sonrió tristemente, su mamá contaba dinero ahora, mientras hablaba sin cesar con un hombre gordo ¿Por qué no parecía afectada por la muerte de tío Edgard?.

-Mamá... –trata de hablar luego de mucho tiempo de silencio, cuando la duda lo estaba matando. -¿por qué todos tus maridos mueren?

-Es la maldición, hijo. Es una maldición. -respondió ella con los ojos entrecerrados y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño muchacho con devoción y mucho cariño.

….&&&…..

**Blaise**no lo olvidó. Si, debería estar acostumbrado siempre fue así, perdía más veces de las que ganaba, y por primera vez lloraba por aquello. El cuerpo sin vida de aquella pelirroja, que tuvo solo una vez entre sus brazos lo hizo recordar todo lo que se esfumó como agua entre los dedos, su felicidad, años en que podría haber sido dichoso... pero no. Como sangre esparcida por la almohada, el cabello de la muchacha se encontraba inmóvil, y el joven pensó, con nostalgia que el viento ya no lo movería más, sus ojos, azules como el cielo intenso, hallábase velados por sus párpados y su piel, ay eso era terrible y doloroso, su piel estaba cubierta por la palidez de la muerte, que se adueñó de ese cuerpo, de esa mente.

Parado frente a la cama, tratando de contener un grito, un adiós, un llévame contigo, recordó las palabras de su madre, aquella fría noche de enero en que le exigió una maldita explicación de por qué sus destinos eran tan miserables.

-Es una maldición, hijo. Una maldición.

Fin.

Bien, como se pudo ver, quise reflejar todo de un punto de vista infantil, así que si no se entendió bien es por eso, la mente de Blaise en ese momento era confusa. En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
